Seňora Gonzalesa
"najmocnejsia mexikanka senora gonzalesa aj prezident mexika sa jej boji" (žalm#5254) Seňora Gonzalesa († cca 26. 4. 2018) byla nejstrašnější mexická otrokářka, majitelka velkého panství a mnoha otroků. Žila v Juarezu, zemřela přirozenou mexickou smrtí zastřelením z automata pomedzi cecky. Byla majitelkou nejstrašnějšího otroka – Pekosa "Břitva" Rodrigese S Laco Repáněm se poprvé potkali v dubnu 2015 a hned si padli do oka. Zbrojní arzenál: # ma aj helikopteru (Žalm #4270) # ma aj delo (Žalm #4281) # ma aj minomet (Žalm #5252) # ma aj raketu (Žalm #6230) # ma aj dve ponorky (Žalm #6234) # vraj bude mat nabuduci mesiac aj plamenometny slahac (Žalm #5254) ___ *som robel na novom kvartyre kde bude ritna akademia no v piatok som bol v klube kde bola na navsteve najstrasnejsia mexicka otrokarka senora gonzalesa.aj jej sprievod otrokyn.sak riadne kurvisko mala takych stotridsat kilo riadny bachor mala cecky ako kyble a revala po spanielsky. *no mala riadne spravanie lebo mi dve flase barbadoskeho ruma nehala poslat aj taky dopis manhatanskemu sultanovi aj o audienciu ziadala som ju pozyval ku mne do budoara kde sa selijak hovorelo aj dve jej kurvy nam pohare dolievali.aj som jej ukazoval najstrasnejsie bojove umenie slovensky valaskovy kombat.moji dva otroci ukazovali ako valaskami slahaju no jeden otrok akosi zle sekol aj trafel jej otrokynu do nohy ihned padla.emergencia ju odviezla senore toto vobec nevadelo srala na nu.zme popijali najlepsi rum aj zme selijake diplomaticicke reci viedli aj ma do mexika pozyva.byva v jednom vraj peknom meste juares vraj ked mas prachy mozes si tam robit co chces.to je pekne. *mozno pojdem pozret toto kuzelne mesto.v mexiku som bol na dovolenke naozaj pekne.no vravi sa o tejto senore vraj zopar ludi uskrtela no tam kde byva vraj nevadi. *aj srala na mojom hajzli v budoare no ked srala zavreta na hajzli boli odtial pocut zvuky ako ked jelen reve prdela riadne.sak ma riadny bachor bude mat aj giganticke hovniska.to bude riadna neutronova klobasa co vytlaci.aj sa jej lubel moj hajzelpapier kde je natisknuty ksicht americkeho prezidenta ked si dieru vytres ma ksicht od ritneho materiala. *sak kupel som ich lacnejsie no drtidlaka pazurmachra som zatial nekupel.otrokarka senora gonzalesa ma sest strasnych otrokov macetonozovych sekadlakov no boli nasraty nemohli si zobrat zo sebu do newyjorka selijake automaty aj brokovnice co maju v mexiku.aj si vlastne naboje robia rozbiju flasu od sampanskeho a tym do tych nabojov brokovnicu nabiju.aj sa temu smiali vraj ked smrdaka do ksichta tymto sklenym koktejlom strelis vraj riadny mexicky mejkap mu urobi. Vztahy se ovšem plně etablovaly až při návštěvě Mexika v létě 2015. Laca a Gonzalesu spojuje mnohé - chlast, otroci a taky zlato *zme vcera pokupeli selico senora gonzalesa cez stotisic dolarov pokupela selico aj taky retaz kartijer zlato.aj guci si kupela aj ja som si dalsie kupel aj tibor si kupel.sak prachyska mame nemusime topanky kdesi v tesku kupovat kurva ako smrdaci z panelakov.aj zme zrali riadne v jednej prekrasnej restauracii kazdy mal svojho casnika aj som tam sral hajzle boli pekne luxusne. *som mal velke byo biftecisko z urugvaje aj take omackou zaliate z lanyzov.zalial som setko v bachore pekne dve piva aj flasu sampanskeho.zopar razy som si prdol aj senora gonzalesa sa dva razy usrala aj zme sa temu smiali ake slovenske aj mexicke smradiska nam vyleteli z riti c takejto prekrasnej restauracii. *mali zme tri otroky zo sebu setko nam noseli co zme kupeli aj taxikom odvazali senora gonzalesa byvala v hoteli hore pri parke mandarina orientalny sa vola.v noci za nou prisli selijaky ludia so kluba seci mali buchacky aj akesi riadne biznisy dohovarala.sak prijemny ludia. Lapálie s wehrmachťáky *mojmu biznisakovi dosiel eletricky mejl pise tajomnik senory gonzalesy vraj ich dvesto wermachtakov automatcikov prepadlo a strielali.senora gonzalesa revala do boja aj jej samopalnici slahali do wermachtakov.no wermachtaci mali pasak s gulometom ktory isiel po ceste aj pral.senora gonzalesa revala prikaz nech z dela vystrelia na pasak revala protitankovym nabijte aj slahnite.slahli.pasak vraj netrafeli no pedesiat wermachtakov zmarneli.revala nabit aj palit.slahli zasa.zasa netrafeli aj kopa wermachtakov padla mrtva.revala nabit.aj slahli a pasak trafeli pas aj kolesa mu odtrhlo.aj gulometcici senory prali do pasaka.no isiel druhy gulometny pasak.revala nabijajte protitankovym.aj prisli dvaja dalsi senory slahaci aj mali tarasnicu.delo slahlo aj tarasnica aj druhy pasak roztrhlo napoly.wermachtaci revali aj usli.vraj uz je klud pisal vraj je tam novy wermachtacky sef senory pribuzny a ten stary bol zastreleny v obchode vraj uz taketo divadla co predvadzal nebudu. *vraj stary wermachtakmacher chcel vela penazi za selijake potrebne kvapky aj lieky co u senory gonzalesy vyrabaju.sak ma teraz hovno len kusky zeleza z automata v chrbte.sak kto chce vela ma odmenu z automata aj dela. *sak senora gonzalesa ma styristo slahadlakov automatcikov aj gulometcikov aj pistolerosakov.aj delo ma.aj tarasnicu.vraj by chcela zopar rakiet kupit keby akesi lietadla otravovali.sak je to riadna biznismenka raz bude mexikanska prezidentka. *to su veci kurva taketo nevs.taketo bitky.stastie ze mala delo inac by pasak nezmarnela. *sak pilot senora gonzalesa bola v klube no mala tri prekrasne otroky co ju v budoari na druhej strane kluba selijak oblizovali v pici riti aj na ceckach a len sa bola pozret ako idem na zlatom voze.inac v mojom budoari bol riadny bordel sade mrtka aj nasrate na zemi od rypacek otrokov tym padom tam nebol klud priimat takuto vzacnu vyznacnu navstevu. *no senora gonzalesa tu bude do piatku aj sa stretneme.druhy aj treti den po silvestri nebudem v klube lebo upratovacie komando upratuje bordel ako v kafilerii sade.nasrate mrtka vracanie takato gulaszmes sade aj vo virivke plavaly styri velke hovna aj kusky z riedkeho ozajstne kalisko nie virivka. *sak je tu teraz januar to je mesiac na hovno pojdeme pozrej rim kde bolo vela otrokov aaj rimsky sultani a napokon mna pozyva senora gonzalesa do mexika na dovolenku.ma akusi haciendu pri mori v akapulku tam to poznam bohovska krcma tam bola na ulici.som sa tam ozral som ostal lezat na zemi. *ideme do kluba vecer sak pride ma navstivit zasa najmocnejsia mexikanka senora gonzalesa aj prezident mexika sa jej boji.vcera sa ozrala aj revala vraj moze kludne mexickeho prezidenta oscat aj bude drzat hubu.jej bijci maju teraz riadnu slahaciu silu sak som pisal maju aj minomet.z teho dela aj minometa setko co sa priblizi roslaha na riedke kurva.aj mi povedala tajomstvo vraj bude mat nabuduci mesiac aj plamenometny slahac.vravim sak hej najprv setko na riedke rostrielat aj napokon do teho plamenometnym slahadlom slahnut setko spalit na popel. *zme vcera zrali ako zrasodlaci riadne zme si bachor napchali som vcera robel rimsky vecer aj sa talianske klobasky zrali aj selijake prosuta aj dalsie lahodky.prisla aj senora gonzalesa s najstrasnejsim bijcom na svete pekosom britva rodriges.riadne britvami Ajj predvadzal mi britvove bojove umenie.slaha riadne.aj senora gonzalesa pozerala zkusku noveho sendvicoveho ritneho buchara no bola to prva zkuska tehoto zariadenia aj stisla sendvic mreza otroka akosi moc aj sa dusel aj sa povracal ochcal osral.napokon prezerala kokoty otrokom aj jedneho so zobrala do prezidentskeho budoara co sa vcera otvorel pre vyznacne navstevy pekne zariadeny starozitnackym nabytkom od mojich biznisakov setko zamecke.sak dvetisic dolarov stoji jeden den nic pre pandravy len pre bohacov.sak senora gonzalesa ma riadne prachy ma setko bude mat aj ponorku. *.senora gonzalesa si vzdy vybera v klube mladych jebakov s velkymi kokotmi teraz posledny raz mala tri naraz. *dal som aj senore gonzalese flasticku stalin krakatita aj ju jeden jej sluha polial kavu vraj mu votrela krakatit do oci nech debil lepsie vidi no vraj akosi nevidi doteraz vobec. *senora gonzalesa teraz zubne pasty robi vraj si zuby vycistis aj mas prijemne pocity.aj jednu nam vcera dal jej zved vraj je o toto velky zaujem mame vyzkusat. Smrt * senoru gonzalesu zastrelili vraj dostala z automata pomedzi cecky zopar slahov vraj sa osrala a padla mrtva.sak senora stale zrala mala vyse stokilo aj zrejme ked ju buchli bola riadne nazrata aj mala v riti pripravenu expediciu klobasy.sak nevadi jej biznis s tymi selijakymi liekami teraz robi jej sestra juanita blady gonzalesa volaju ju harpunarska mlynarka.zopar smrdakov vraj nehala nahadzat do mlyna na muku a harpunami striela smrdosmrdaky. * jej kamos co s nim jebe aj take je z akejsi inej krajiny vola sa pepino eskobar aj predava vraj dobru kavu. Category:Osoby